Chuck E Cheese
Chuck E Cheese is the sixth episode of GreyBob For Hire. Plot GreyBob decides to go and work at Chuck E Cheese, but he is assigned as the mascot. Will he get over it? Transcript ( It first starts with GreyBob walking towards a few buildings and sees that Chuck E Cheese has a "help wanted" sign on it.) GreyBob: Oh god... not Chuck E Cheese... * sighs* Oh well... as long as I am not the mascot of that stupid mouse then it's fine I guess.... * walks in* Sally: Hello there sir, welcome to Chuck E Cheese. How may I help you? GreyBob: * Holds out Help Wanted Sign* Job.... now! Sally: Okay then sir just go over to the manager's office. GreyBob: Okay then. Sounds good. (GreyBob then walks over to the manager's office and tells him that he wants to work here) Manager: Okay then Mr. GreyBob. You will be the mascot because our old guy got sick and he is out for weeks and kids are not happy at all with their birthdays. GreyBob: WHAT!?!?! NO WAY I'M GONNA BE SOME MASCOT THAT ALL THE KIDS WILL COME AND TRAMPLE ME OVER!!! Manager: Hey! Inside voice please? And also, if you don't take that job, then you'll be fired! Got it? GreyBob: * sighs* Fine.... Manager: And don't worry, Jenny will assist you so that the kids will not trample you over okay? GreyBob: Good.... * Puts on the head* I'm ready.... Manager: Good then, now get out their for Kyle's 7th birthday! ( GreyBob then walks out with Jenny, in the Chuck E Cheese suit as all the kids and adults chanted " Chuck E") GreyBob: * Mumbles* Why did I ever agree to doing this? Jenny: Alright kids here he is, it's Chuck E! ( All the kids scream in joy and goes over to him) GreyBob: * Sighs* Hello kids, it's me Chuck E! And I hope Kyle has a wonderful 7th birthday! And remember kids, this is a place where a kid can be a kid! So let's all have some fun! ( All the kids shout "YAY") Jenny: Okay everybody, let's all do the Chuck E dance! GreyBob: CHUCK E DANCE!?!? Uh.... I mean.... Yeah, the Chuck E dance... uh... * Whispers to Jenny* What's the Chuck E dance again? Jenny: Okay kids, first we clap our hands! ( Everybody claps their hand) Jenny: Then we stomp our feet. ( Everybody stomps their feet) Jenny: Then we all spin around! (Everybody spins around) GreyBob: Oh god... welp there goes my appe * Gags* tite.... Jenny: And now we shake it off like this. ( Everybody dances except for GreyBob, while they play "Shake it off" by Talyor swift) GreyBob: Aw heck no! I'm outta here! Sorry kids, but Chuck E has enough dancing for one day! * Walks out* Jenny: Wait Chuck E! The kids! * Runs after GreyBob and mumbles to him* What is your problem GreyBob? You're suppose to do the Chuck E dance GreyBob: Look lady, I can stand stomping and clapping, and even almost barfing over spinning, but there is no way I am dancing to that retarded Failor Swiss's Shake It off song! So i'm done! ( All the kids charge after GreyBob and tramples him as GreyBob screams,he then gets very angry) GreyBob: STOP!!!!!!!! ( All the kids then gets off him) GreyBob: I can't stand this anymore! There is no way I'm gonna go through this everyday! Jenny: Grey... I mean Chuck E! How could you do this to the kids? GreyBob: And my name isn't UpChuck Pee Wheeze! It's GreyBob! * Takes off head and throws it on the ground as the kids scream* Scream all you want, I don't care anymore! I'm sorry if I ruin your birthday Kyle, but I just can't stand you little snot nosed brats! And one more thing, THIS is just a costume! Chuck E Cheese ain't real! So how about all you kids look at reality some more and stop believing in stupid fictional characters! (All the kids cry as the manager walks in and screams " What is going on over here" as then later looks at GreyBob) Manager: GreyBob! What is the meaning of that? Jenny: I'm sorry sir but this guy shouldn't be Chuck E. He had a negative attitude and ended up breaking all the kids heart by saying Chuck E is not real. Manager: * Growls* GreyBob: Yeah yeah I know, i'm fired. * Puts mask on Manager* I don't want this stupid job anyways... but I will say this * Shouts "HEY LOOK EVERYONE, IT'S CHUCK E, AND IT'S ACTUALLY HIM THIS TIME! HE'S REAL!!!" then leaves* ( All the kids shout as they trample over the manager as he shouts "GREYYYYYYYBOOOOOBBBB!!!!" Trivia This is the second episode that GreyBob has to deal with children. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:GreyBob For Hire